Sherlock and the lost mother
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: In John s opinion, there ist some house cleaning in order. Sherlock isn t fond of that at all, so he decides, to go shopping instead. When he returns, there s more than groceries in his bag. Something that changes his and John s life forever. Pairing John/Sherlock slash
1. Chapter 1

**Oh...Hello. Someone is reading this? A warm welcome to my story. This is my first Sherlock story. I usually do more Criminal Minds stuff, but Sherlock caught me, the minute I saw him. English isn´t my usual language, so the grammar might be strange, sometimes. I hope you like it, nevertheless. Some reviews would be so kind and nice, I appreciate every single one of them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Sherlock, I don´t gain any money with this, it´s written just for fun.**

John opened the fridge ... and closed it again. To then open it again, with a disgusted expression.

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock!"

"John?"

"I know, I probably shouldn´t ask, but why are...um...feet in our fridge?"

"One foot, to be exact, John."

John rolled his eyes, whether foot or feet, who cared? Body parts did not belong in the refrigerator.

"Um. Foot? Refrigerator?" John repeated.

"Well first of all, because it would start to smell if I would keep it outside."

John shook his head, this discussion would lead to nothing. After all, feet were not as bad as a single head ... Oh Lord, John thought. Nothing like this was supposed to be in a refrigerator.

" I suppose, it´s for one of your experiments, Sherlock? " Holmes was lying on his sofa, barefoot, in pajamas and his robe, throwing a tennis ball against the wall. "Originally, John. Then it bored me. "

" Bored you? Damn, Sherlock! Did you have a look around here, lately? The entire apartment cries out for a thorough cleaning. Neither I nor Mrs. Hudson have a contract as your housekeeper, Sherlock. I wonder, if it's too much to ask of you, at least to pay _some_ attention to cleanliness and order. Moreover, we´ve got nothing to eat, the fridge is empty! "

Sherlock refrained himself from reminding John of the foot. He had a feeling, it wouldn´t be that appropriate. John would invoke, one can´t eat feet. And no matter how Sherlock twisted and turned this issue, John was right. In addition, Sherlock noted, his stomach was growling.

"I ... um ... would be willing to go shopping," he offered, sounding as if he had to ask Anderson for a date.

John frowned, " shopping? YOU? Dear Lord, Sherlock. You must be bored to death."

oOo

Less than 20 minutes later, Sherlock stood on the pavement in front of 221b and walked towards Tesco. With a shopping list ( how unnecessary ) but without this '_jute instead of plastic_ ' bag, that John wanted to hand him. Shopping was annoying enough, and in addition, carrying a silly eco - bag...Sherlock got goose bumps. He just refused to take it. Another 10 minutes later, Sherlock´s lively steps brought him to the super market. He was taking a quick look around and found, what he was looking for, a cart. He shook it vigorously and suddenly he heard a chuckle behind him.

"You probably don´t use them very often, do you?" Concluded the young woman behind him razor-sharp. Sherlock turned around. The woman was black-haired, 1.65 m and weighed about 100 pounds. She was carefully dressed, but you could tell that at least her coat had seen better days. Just like her shoes, he noticed crooked heels. Sherlock guessed her to be 23, at least, the little girl on her arm was about three. To be honest, Sherlock wasn´t sure about the little girl. He didn´t have much contact with kids. None, to be specific.

"Be a nice girl and hand this gentleman our chip, Carys.", the woman said.

Sherlock's gray cells started to rattle, 'Carys', Welsh first name. Love, Heart. This fit the dark hair and the slight accent of the mother. Originally Wales, Cardiff likely. But lived long enough in London to adapt to the linguistic situation here.

"But you´ll need it yourself, miss. "

She nodded, "but that does not matter. For what I can... I mean, I don´t need that much."

_For what I can afford, a basket will do_, Sherlock corrected her in thought. But that did not concern him, he was here to ... um ... buy groceries. Sherlock shuddered, he had narrowly escaped an obligation for basic cleaning. The sooner he got home, the more likely it would be, he had to help. So he decided, to buy himself some time and practice some _'social interaction'_. John always said, he had a huge lack of it. But that wasn´t quite true, the point was, Sherlock wasn´t interested in social activities. John often invited him, when he was meeting with Mike Stamford for a couple of drinks. Sherlock always refused to come along.

oOo

"We could share a cart, if you want. This cart has a device for transporting children. It would be easier for you, than to carry the small one and a basket." Sherlock tried to make his voice sound friendly and warm and he apparently succeeded. The little girl beamed at him and handed him the piece of plastic.

"Schipp."

"Chip" Sherlock corrected automatically and Carys nodded. "Schipp." She smiled again and stretched out her arms to Sherlock.

"Oh, she wants you, to put her into the cart. Apparently she likes you, I didn´t see her, doing that before."

"Carys take," the curly-haired now energetically said and Sherlock grabbed her, a little unsure. Children were not exactly his cup of tea, they were ... well, children. Carys didn´t care about this, she still beamed at Sherlock with her water-blue eyes that somehow reminded him of his own. He smiled back instinctively when he put the girl in the shopping cart. Then he caught himself, caressing the little girls curls. She is truly a delightful child, he thought, quite surprised.

oOo

The young mother looked at the stranger. Very close. Could he be the solution to her problems? He was obviously well stuffed, his clothes were expensive. He seemed to be formed, perhaps a bit quixotic, aristocrat? Whether he could take care of her little girl for a while? Emma Hicks was close to despair, 15 pounds in her purse was everything Emma and Carys Hicks had left in cash. Emma had to find a new job, but how would that work? She had no one to look after Carys, no money for a nursery. And then the problem with the apartment, Emma was 4 months in arrears. Her landlord, Hank o'Donnell, had been sympathetic, of course, he won´t put a tenant out of the flat, certainly not in the midst of winter. Then his gaze wandered suggestively over Emma's body and the young mother knew what he meant. Emma shuddered, she´d rather leave Carys with this stranger and sleep under a bridge, than let o´Donnell touch her.

oOo

"Are you all right? " Sherlock wanted to know, he could not help but notice the faint sigh. And a question about her sensitivities would be exactly, what John would expect from him. They went through the front door of Tesco.

"I'm fine," Emma lied awkwardly and blushed.

"Mama sad," Carys reported audibly. "Mama crying."

Sherlock earned a disapproving look from an older lady. "Why you´re making your wife sad? And don´t try to explain away, I know guys like you. Well enough." The feisty woman in her mid - sitxy´s put her hands on her hips.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am. We´re not married." Sherlock joined apparent surprise.

"Worse! And you´re probably not the father of this little puppet?" She made a move to use her umbrella.

" Oh, please, ma'am. It 's all good with my friend and me. I'm not sad because of him and he's a good dad, definitely. " Emma put a reassuring hand on the woman´s arm and smiled.

" Well, then. But he looks like trouble to me. So take care of yourself, love. Sometimes an umbrella can be useful."

"I think that's not necessary ," Emma gave the woman a nice smile and the strong-minded woman went her way.

" Sorry, I did not mean to bring you such a situation, Mr. ? "

"The name is Sherlock Holmes. "

"I 'm Emma and this is Carys, but you know that already. "

Holmes nodded, " the lady has drawn the wrong conclusions, understandable when one considers the facts. We share a cart, do have a small child with us, that if you permit me to remark , in fact, shows a slight resemblance with me. You look sad, Carys told, you´ve been crying, so she assumed domestic differences."

Emma looked at Sherlock, surprised. He did not mention the fact that she had almost called him her boyfriend and the father of her child. Apparently it did not bother him at all. She made her decision in a split second. This Sherlock Holmes was heaven-sent.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, I ..." Emma glanced towards the toilets. Sherlock nodded, he knew this woman problem hearsay, John mentioned frequently the pee breaks, he had to make when he was traveling with his acquaintances. "I would like you to pay attention to Carys for a while, would you do that? Please? "

"Of course, Emma. We will not get lost here. " Emma leaned heavy-hearted to her daughter. It had to be, if she wanted to regain a foothold. She knew his name. Sherlock Holmes. Emma knew she´d find him and with him, her daughter.

"Be a good girl, my darling. Mama comes back, for sure." She hugged and kissed little Carys, then she looked at Sherlock again intently. "Thank you. Take good care of her. Promise."

Sherlock was irritated. Dear Lord, she was just going to the ladies room. "Of course ," he confirmed.

With a last sad look at Carys Emma Hicks disappeared.


	2. Now what?

A/N **Well, a bit faster, than I expected. Chapter 2, enjoy**.

Exactly 13 minutes later, Sherlock was getting nervous. He had used the time for urgent purchases, now he was in the fruit department, explaining Carys in detail the difference between a grapefruit and an orange and juggled so with said fruit.

Carys giggled, " Carys wants more, please."

Sherlock put the fruit away, " later, child. We need to look after your mother. "

"Mama? "

"Mama," he agreed, heading in the washroom direction with the kid.

" You! Again." The lady with the umbrella, Sherlock already had the pleasure to meet, came out of the washroom.

"You don´t want to go in there? It´s for ladies only!"

Sherlock put on a haughty expression. " And who would stop me ? "

"Looking for Mama," Carys intervened with a tiny voice and her big eyes filled with tears. Holmes watched the fascinating effect, the child´s tears had tears on the feisty lady. Her face softened and she smiled friendly. Hm, maybe one could use children in interrogations? Tears seemed to be very effective.

"So, why don´t you just tell me? But besides me, there was no one there. Your Mama is probably already back in the store and looking for you, little one."

An assumption, Sherlock didn´t share. Emma's words suddenly got a very different weight.

"Is there a window? " He wanted to know.

"A window? "

Sherlock rolled his eyes. " Yes. A window. A recess in the wall, wood or plastic frame with glass? "

The elderly lady snorted, "you arrogant little bas...I do know, what '_window_' means. I totally understand your girlfriend, if she´s taking flight. And before you ask, yes, there is a window and it was open. "

Sherlock looked at his watch. She now was exactly 19 minutes ahead. Taxi could be ruled out, no money, as he had previously detected. So on foot or tube, the station was around the corner, five lines met with each other there, several trains had already left, hopeless. At the moment.

"Mummy gone?" Carys sniffled and tears were rolling down now.

Sherlock instinctively patted the girl´s back. "Um ... all right, child. Mama is determined to be here somewhere. "

"Maybe you´d ask the information Counter for help, they can make an announcement?", the lady suggested and took a handkerchief out of her coat to wipe Carys nose. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, she never experienced a bumbling father like this before. Sherlock straightened his shoulders and made a decision. He roused himself to a friendly smile and a ' _thank you_ ' and went towards the checkout area with the girl.

There wasn´t anything, he could do right now, so he decided to take the child back home. There was the stroller, Emma certainly didn´t took the time, to remove any hints. In addition, there was no one, a Sherlock Holmes wasn´t able to find.

oOo

The stroller actually stood, where Emma had placed it, as Sherlock noticed, relieved. However, he also noted yet, it wasn´t so easy to deal with purchases, child and stroller at the same time.

He put Carys down on the ground. "Do not go away, you have to stay, right?" He looked at the girl seriously. It began to snow, Carys apparently liked snow. She started to laugh. " Snow´s falling, look. "

Sherlock looked up. It was winter, Gosh. Of course it was snowing. He met with gloves and hat in the footmuff and handed it to Carys . "You have to put this on, child. It's cold." He stuffed his purchases into the stroller´s net.

Carys stood before him, blankly and sniffed again. "Put on?"

Sherlock slowly became aware, Carys might be too small, to dress up herself alone. That could be a problem, Sherlock sighed. "Oh well. " Sherlock put his gloves on. Slowly, to show her how it worked.

"Now it´s your turn, child. "

Carys shook her head. "Mama does," she informed Sherlock with a thin little voice. "Where Mama is?"

Sherlock frowned, how could he tell this little child, her mother had vanished into thin air and left her with a complete stranger? Best, not at all. "Mama needs to do something, child. I'll take care of you, until she comes back, right?"

Sherlock literally saw, the little girl was thinking. He dressed her with the woolen hat and gloves, as gently, as possible.

"Papa? "

Sherlock winced. Well. That was all he needed.

"No, child. I'm not your Papa. I'm Sherlock. Do you understand? Sherlock. "

Carys nodded. "Sherlock Papa." Sherlock moaned, that sounded really good. This day had taken a surprising turn. From unbearably boring ... to...what? Unexpected paternity? Holmes was just not sure if that was an improvement for the better.

oOo

Arrived at 221b again, he parked the stroller in the hallway, next to Mrs. Hudson's door. She wouldn´t mind that, she was visiting her sister. Yet another custom, for what he had no sense for. Visiting relatives.

Sherlock suddenly started laughing. Maybe he should scare Mycroft to death and pay him a visit with Carys.

John had just cleaned up the kitchen completely, when he heard Sherlock laugh in the hallway. He grinned, obviously Sherlock had fun, shopping. Then he became suspicious, Sherlock hated shopping, like everything '_normal'_ people did. There had to be another reason for the laughter.

"Sherlock? You´re back? Got everything? "

"Um.. . So to speak, John. So to speak. Maybe you´d come down and give me a hand?"

"Sure," John answered from upstairs. He couldn´t remember the shopping list to be that extensive, but Sherlock was always good for a surprise, though. He took off his rubber gloves.

"Ok, what did you buy? And don´t tell me, you did a detour to St. Barth 's, to get yourself some other disgusting body parts. I´m gonna kill you, this time, I swear. Everything is cleaned up and... Bloody Hell! "

John had reached the end of the stairs and stared at the stroller. "What the ... Sherlock, this is a child. Where in the world did you get her? "

" Tesco, second shelf on the left. Centre tray. The girls were sold out very quickly. Had trouble yet, to get me one. Child, this is John. You´re saying Hi to John?"

John shook his head. " Good. This is complete rubbish. I´m coming down again and I´ll ask you again, where this little girl is from." John disappeared upstairs and reappeared two minutes later.

"Where is the child from, Sherlock? You didn´t kidnap her, or something? "

"John, please. I don´t need to kidnap children. Her mother left and I have decided to take care of her, until she´s back. I placed the goods in the stroller´s net."

Sherlock took Carys out of the cart and went up the stairs, past John.

" I placed the goods in the stroller´s net." John repeated. As if he did care! According to everything, Sherlock had done so far, this beated everything.

oOo

Sherlock put little Carys on the now shiny, spotless kitchen table and took off her hat, gloves and jacket. It was quite warm inside, John had started the fireplace. In addition, there was a smell of mulled wine, as Sherlock realized, very pleased. Good John.

'Good John' came upstairs with the goods. "Sherlock, you can´t let her sit on the table, she´s just a little girl."

"Why not? She makes an awakened impression. I told her to remain seated. She won´t fall off." Sherlock said with conviction.

John rolled his eyes, " it´s the awakened children, who get themselves into trouble, Sherlock. I'll bet you were one of them, too." He handed Sherlock the bags. "Store this. Come here, darling. We´re looking for a save place for you." John smiled and took Carys on his arm.

" What's your Name, then? Can you tell me? " Carys blinked and nodded, "Mama away. Carys with Sherlock Papa."

John grinned when Holmes winced. "_Sherlock Papa_? But this is interesting. Why didn´t you tell me? Oh, and does Mycroft know about it? No? You´re gonna let me tell him? " John started to giggle.

Sherlock gave John an icy glance. "I have no descendants, John. And I doubt, I´ll ever have."

"Why not? " John wanted to know, "Afraid, you might like it?"


	3. Fun

**A/N First of all, thanks to everyone, who´s reading, following and reviewing, of course. So have some fun, here comes chapter three.**

"Like it?"  
" Yes, Sherlock. Like it. Look at this cutie, she´s sweet like sugar. And she adores you, hell knows why, but she does. Finally, that´s all we wish for. Someone, who loves us, unconditionally."

" Why should anyone be that stupid? Love is a disadvantage and makes people act like... how would you express it, John? Familiarize yourself with monkeys? "

"It's nothing to it, in making a fool out of yourself, sometimes, Sherlock. And it's only embarrassing, if it is _not_ highly valued and appreciated, or just ignored by the person, you love."  
" Oh. You are still angry because of Molly, last Christmas. Huh?"

John snorted, " I 'm sure the poor thing has not forgotten it, either. Sherlock, damn it. Molly Hooper would die for you, if it were necessary. But ok, change of subject. "

John was carrying Carys on his arm, but she did not let Sherlock get out of her sight. "Now tell me, how did you come to her? "  
"Her mother is called Emma. We shared a cart in the supermarket. "  
"You did what? "  
" I shared a shopping cart with Emma. Do I have to repeat everything I say all over again, or can I continue?"  
John shrugged.

"Good. I wanted to practice a little social interaction. The young lady has financial difficulties, her clothing did provide strong evidence of that fact. She also seemed desperate. She entrusted me her child, and...um...took flight through the washroom window. Yeah, John. Apparently _I am_ trustworthy." Sherlock added. He had noticed John's doubtful look.

"Won´t be difficult to find her. "

"Don´t wanna be the party pooper here, Sherlock. But you just can´t take that child. She´s abandoned by her mother, therefore we´ve got Social Services. They´ll take care of her. It´s their job, Sherlock."

John patted Carys cheek. "Are you tired, sweetie? "  
Carys shook her head. "Carys hungry. Where Mama is?" She looked back at Sherlock, leaning in his direction.  
"Come here, child. " Sherlock took her. "Emma asked me, John. These people would only traumatize the child and this is not going to happen. " Sherlock disappeared into the livingroom with her.

John was wondering seriously, what was probably might be the bigger trauma for the child, Social Services or Sherlock as her babysitter.

However, Sherlock tried to be nice to the little girl. He heard Sherlock talking to her in the living room. John did not understand him correctly, Sherlock spoke softly, but apparently Carys liked it, she giggled.  
John spontaneously opted for semolina pudding and compote. Mrs. Hudson kept some bottled fruit in the basement.

"I´ll be in the basement, in case, you´ll miss me, Sher ... Good Lord, you cannot let her play with Hamlet 's father!" John almost fainted, Carys was sitting on the sofa, looking very interested at Sherlock's skull.

"Why not? She wanted to have it and I explained to her what it is. You don´t expect me to insult her intellect by playing _hit the pot_, do you, John? "

Sherlock turned back to John's laptop.

"And you find that skull educationally valuable? "  
Sherlock nodded, "of course. I find it very instructive and the child seems to have fun. Isn´t that, what children a supposed to have? Fun?"

Well, John thought. Sherlock perhaps wasn´t the prototype of a perfect father, but he had recognized something razor-sharp. Children should have fun. John could not help wondering, how much fun Sherlock and Mycroft had probably had as children. Somehow he knew the answer and he felt pity for Sherlock. Honestly .

He thought of his own childhood, how much fun he and Harry always had, with his grandparents in Dorset. They owned a small farm, John had to smile. Once he had not closed the barn by mistake and the dairy cows, Trudy, Eva and Elizabeth disappeared. To make matters worse, it had also started to rain. He remembered vividly how he looked like, when the three were safely in the barn again. Dirty from head to toe, but happy.

John tried to imagine how a childhood in an old, drafty house must have been. If one was looking at Sherlock and Mycroft, then their mother must have known the terms ' love ' and 'fun' at best from the TIMES crossword puzzle. John shook his head, no wonder Sherlock was so screwed up. John didn´t judge him. Was it possible, to repair the damage somehow? Make it undone?

He switched on the light in the basement. Cherries. Mrs. Hudson had some canned cherries. John remembered, she talked about it. John went through a shelf and again he thought of Sherlock. He doubted his motivation. Was Carys some kind of an experiment? Interesting, as long as Sherlock became bored again?

Sherlock closed the laptop and watched Carys. She turned the skull several times, without being somehow irritated or repelled. She is so unbiased, Sherlock thought and sat down spontaneously to her on the couch. Carys put her unusual toy aside and crawled on Sherlock's lap.

"Hug. Carys wants a hug.", she said firmly and snuggled up to Sherlock.

John had been able to find in the cherries and came back upstairs. " You've heard it, Sherlock. Carys want´s a hug. You know how to do that? "

"I 'm not an idiot, John," Sherlock snorted and put his arms carefully around the little one. "All right for you, child?"

John noticed, to his great surprise, a slight uncertainty in Sherlock's voice.

"Sherlock Papa nice," Carys murmured and fell asleep instantly.

" How do you feel now, Sherlock? " John said softly. It was an unusual sight. The consulting detective was sitting on the sofa and had put his long arms protectively around a little girl who was taking a nap on his chest.  
"How I... feel, John? "  
" Yes, Sherlock. You know. In here. " John put his hand on his heart. " And don´t you say, you have none. This is not possible, anatomically . "

Sherlock remained silent.

"I just want you to make it clear, you have taken responsibility here, Sherlock. The child trust´s you unconditionally and that is a precious gift. Perhaps the most precious gift, you can get. Understand this, Sherlock? Do _not_ disappoint this little girl."

And don´t disappoint me, John thought. I'm just starting to see you as a human being. He tore himself away from the scene and went into the kitchen.

Sherlock patted Carys back and sniffed at her hair. How good this little girl smelled and how warm she was, like a little stove in his chest. He felt his own heartbeat slow down and suddenly there was quietness in himself.

Sherlock made an almost unbelievable deduction. ... he liked it.


	4. my niece?

John was preparing the meal in the kitchen, he was hoping, little Carys liked semolina pudding. On the other hand, semolina, which kid didn´t like that. He wasn´t sure ´bout Sherlock, John chuckled. He would probably wrinkle his nose and eat the cereal with a contempt of death.

John got curious and glanced into the living room. Sherlock was still sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Carys and he was...sleeping...? It actually looked like that. John shook his head, was Sherlock smiling? Sure just a hallucination caused by mulled wine fumes. He went back to the semolina.

oOo

Sherlock actually was fallen asleep. He was dreaming. Not that this was a new experience for him, of course, Sherlock was dreaming a lot. Of unsolved cases, unusual causes of death or some nice murder. And sometimes he was dreaming of Jo... Sherlock woke up. No, of course he did not dream of John. For God´s sake. This child was like an infection with feelings, that spread through his body like measles. Once you got it, it was itching everywhere.

"Mama?" Carys asked quietly, looking at Sherlock with her huge eyes.  
"Mommy will be back soon, child. Didn´t you say, you´re hungry? Let's see what John has cooked. ... It smells uh ..."  
"I think _'delicious'_ is the word you are looking for, Sherlock." John stood in the passage to the kitchen, grinning broadly.  
Holmes curled his upper lip. No, '_delicious_' was definitely not the word, he had in mind.

"Carys need´s to pee", Carys suddenly announced, causing an average problem for the two gentlemen.

"Pee? " John repeated uncertainly, "right now, Carys?"

She nodded, " Carys pee," she confirmed.

Sherlock automatically put some distance between Carys and himself.

Despite his slight panic, John started to laugh. Sherlock was standing in the living room, holding Carys in his outstretched arms, away from his body.

"I suppose, you´re not hiding any potty-chair here, are you, Sherlock? "

" A WHAT? "

John shook his head and took Carys from Sherlock, " then we 'll see if it works the ordinary way." He disappeared with her towards the toilet.

oOo

"And therefore Childcare should take care of her and not two men, who have no bloody idea of ... Sherlock? " John stated, when he was back in the living room again.  
"Where Sherlock Papa is, John? "  
" You did notice my name, Carys? " John was beaming, oh, to hell with Childcare. Carys knew his name, how great was that? He heard loud rumbling downstairs, apparently Sherlock had thought of something. Course he had.

"He'll be right back, honey. You like semolina pudding?"  
Carys nodded enthusiastically, "tastes good. "

"Good, then we put you ... Well ... new problem. We have no high chair for you, little mouse. "

"We can put some books on a regular chair, John. You need to think flexible." Sherlock stood in the doorway, slightly dusted, with an antique chamber pot in his hand. "Mrs. Hudson wanted to plant flowers in it, but I think it will be useful for our purposes."  
" A chamber pot, Sherlock? And you want to put her on a stack of books? Oh, wait. Perhaps we also fix her with your scarf to the back of the chair, what do you think? "

Sherlock wanted to congratulate John to his idea, when he realized, he might not have been serious at all.

"I ... um ... the child can of course sit on my lap. Presumably this is a common variant."  
" In any case, the safest." John shook his head almost imperceptibly . "If you could make yourself presentable, quickly? The food is getting cold. "  
"Presentable? "  
"Dust, Sherlock? "  
" Oh, of course. " Two minutes later, Sherlock appeared spick and span. "Well done?"

"Nothing to complain about. Sherlock Papa looks pretty, again. Don´t you think, Carys?"

John noticed to his own surprise, Sherlock looked good, indeed. The slightly tangled hair and the shirt, like all the shirts Sherlock had, was a little too tight and ... just stop, John thought. Not good. He handed Sherlock the girl. "She missed you, Sherlock. "

Holmes smiled briefly, "really? How surprising, usually the opposite is true. Let us eat, John. I suppose this dish is only rudimentary eatable, when it´s hot."

"Tastes good, Sherlock Papa. Carys hungry. " She looked at him invitingly. Sherlock nodded, "oh well. Then we'll see if you're right . "

oOo

John was fascinated by the view, that was offered to him at the moment. Carys knew exactly, how to handle her spoon, but she insisted on _Sherlock Papa_ ( John had to chuckle again) to blow at the spoon, every time before she ate a spoonful of semolina. And Sherlock did it, to John´s suprise. The little girl had a ripping good time over Sherlock 's face whenever he ate a spoonful of semolina. Without blowing, but with a disgusting expression.  
"Maybe some sugar or cinnamon, Sherlock." John offered, smiling.

Sherlock snorted.

John was still smiling, "what about some cherries? "

The doorbell saved John a response.

"DELIVERY FOR HOLMES! " Someone yelled at the door.

" You don´t order your body parts at Amazon now, do you?" John got up, went downstairs and opened the door.  
" Holmes? Sign here. Have a good evening." The parcel carrier touched his cap.  
"Um, wait a minute... what is that all about? " John stared at several large packages, a colleague of the delivery guy had put out of the truck. The man shrugged. "My wife is a shopping addict, too. Kicked her out. Maybe this works for you, too. "

"I 'm seriously thinking about it," John said, half aloud.

"Sherlock! Move your butt down here, I´m certainly not dragging this stuff all by myself! "  
To John's great surprise, Sherlock actually appeared. "Seem to be a lot of body parts, though.", he said with a smug grin. "Where's the note? "  
"What note? "  
" The piece of paper with the message, John. I didn´t order anything and according to your facial expression, you neither. So there must be a message. I am always amazed how backward you can be, sometimes. " Sherlock shook his head in wonder. Finally, they were working together for quite a while. Sherlock was expecting John, to get at least something.

"There is no message, Sherlock. And where you have left Carys? Alone in the kitchen?"  
"Of course I have fixed her with the scarf, as you suggested earlier, John." Sherlock rolled his eyes. What kind of opinion did John have about him?

"Jesus! Have you lost your mind? You cannot tie the poor child to a chair? Bloody Hell, Sherlock!" John ran upstairs to free Carys from her supposed plight.

oOo

Sherlock noticed the familiar clacking sound of an umbrella on pavement. Course. Whoever else?

"I don´t suppose, you really have tied the poor kid tied to a chair, brother dear?"

"She is sitting in the bathtub, Mycroft. The perfect place, she is still too small to climb out of it. Your work?" He pointed to the packages.

Mycroft nodded. " A basic set for my... niece? My contact told me, the resemblance would be striking. Mummy is actually delighted. Awaite her visit, brother. "

"Of course, you had to inform her immediately?"

Mycroft showed his innocent face. "Grandchildren, Sherlock. That's all, she´s talking about, lately. Excuse me, I had to tell her, had I? "

"Sure," Sherlock growled and wondered briefly about pushing his brother in front of a taxi. Stupid idea, Sherlock thought. Bright day light and too many witnesses.

"Do you want to come up for a semolina pudding? We've got plenty. " He said instead.  
"God forbid, Sherlock," Mycroft sounded horrified, " I've already eaten at the club. Nevertheless, I would like to welcome our new family member. Charles, meanwhile, can take care of the packages." Mycroft gave his secretary a look.

" Do I know the mother, Sherlock? I wonder who 's crazy enough to share your bed. Oh, probably an experiment. Did you have to pay her? "  
Hemlock, Sherlock thought. Not very common these days, but it would serve its purpose on Mycroft.

**A/N Mycroft assumes Carys to be Sherlock´s daughter and Sherlock doesn´t correct him. For a reason, maybe?**


	5. Bears and Rockets

**A/N Thanks again to every one, following, reading and reviewing.**

"You should perhaps consider a move, brother dear. It´s pretty small here. John? Where are you? " John came up with a giggling Carys in his arms. "He put her in the bathtub, Mycroft. _The bathtub!_ Where, the hell, do you Holmes-Boy´s get your ideas from?"

Mycroft ignored the question and looked at the girl, carefully. "She has your eyes and your hair, brother," he said confidently.  
Sherlock nodded , "it´s the least one can expect. "  
John tried to keep his surprise at bay, apparently Sherlock really wanted to pull his brother´s leg. He decided to just play along.

"Oh, she's similar to Sherlock in many ways, isn´t she, Sherlock? "

Sherlock nodded again, "she is an enrichment, Mycroft. In every respect."

"Um ... where shall I put this, Sir? " Charles heaved the first box into the living room and snorted. There were another three waiting downstairs. And none of those present was preparing to participate in the dragging action. Good Lord! He was a private secretary, no furniture mover.

"Just put it here, Charles. And hurry up a bit, I have another appointment, yet."  
Mycroft opened the box and fumbled around, until a plush bear appeared.

"Ah, exactly what I was looking for. Hello child. I am your Uncle Mycroft. I brought something for you."

He offered Carys the bear. "Do you want to tell me your name? "

Carys shook her head vigorously and Sherlock grinned in the background. _Good child_.

Mycroft tried it again. " Maybe you want to take the bear, girl? I bought it especially for you. "  
"By yourself, Mycroft? More likely you´ve sent Anthea on a shopping spree? " Sherlock etched from the off and took Carys from John.  
" Do we really want to accept what Uncle Mycroft has provided, child? " Sherlock asked, stroking Carys cheek lovingly. She snuggled up at Sherlock's chest and glanced at Mycroft, uncertainly. "My nice?"

"Um, Sherlock? I don´t wanna barge in, but we really are not equipped." John dared to say. On the stairs a loud rumbling was heard, then an equally quieter curse.  
"I might give your secretary a hand," John decided and left the two brothers alone.

oOo

"Oh for God´s sake, Sherlock, I have purchased the bear at Harrods, Sherlock. Personally. I have also been careful to not buy inferior quality. He has this button in his ear, the seller said it´s the best thing on the market. And if I remember correctly, you did have the same, as a child, didn´t you? "  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, brother. Until you found it appropriate, to tie him to a burning New Year's rocket, to see if he survives. "

Mycroft stroked his chin, "I actually forgot about that. But he had a quick death and he served the science. How many bears can claim that?"

"Having fun, girls?" John asked, setting down his carton. "Um. Sherlock? Let us keep Mycroft's gifts. We really need it. But I've already mentioned this, right?"

"My is... um... nice. At the moment. You can take the bear, child," Sherlock finally said. "Her name is Carys, by the way."  
Mycroft escaped a little smile, how appropriate. He handed Carys the bear and she smiled. "Mama say, Carys say thank you." She said seriously.  
"You´re welcome, Carys. Are you sure, she´s your child, Sherlock? She´s got manners."  
"As sure as I can be," Sherlock said quietly. "Do you like the teddy bear, child?"  
Carys nodded, "Teddy nice, Sherlock Papa. Teddy needs a kiss."

Mycroft had to lean on his umbrella, when Sherlock kissed the bear between his ears. Without protest, just because the little girl wanted it that way. He glanced at Watson, who had a wide grin on his face.

Mycroft shook his head almost imperceptibly, Mummy was going to drop dead tomorrow. Not only Sherlock was living with a man. No, there was also a child and obviously Sherlock cared a lot for her. There was no word about Carys mother, for whatever reason. But even that would be cleared up.

"Sorry, Sir? Your appointment with the Prime Minister. We should go now. " Charles had recovered his breath.  
"Of course. Well, good night. Sherlock, Cary, John. Expect Mummy tomorrow in the morning. She is visiting some friends in York today."  
Carys waved Mycroft good-bye, "Night, My."  
Sherlock started laughing, "Night, My. Nothing else left to say. Let´s take a look on what Mycroft purchased."

oOo

Half an hour later it was clear, _My_ had done a great job. The Holmes/Watson household now had a high chair, a small travel bed, a potty (what caused John to a mumbled 'Thank God'), various clothing, which was a bit large, but certainly served its purpose. Mycroft had even thought of a stair gate, John was surprised.

Carys was fallen asleep during unpacking. She was sleeping soundly on the sofa, watched by her new teddy, Sherlock's favorite skull and of course Sherlock himself, who repeatedly threw a caring look at his little guest.

"I am surprised, Sherlock," John said, when everything was so far stowed and the two men sat in their chairs.  
"In fact, John? About what? " Holmes took a sip of mulled wine. "Very good, John. The slight hint of cinnamon fits very well."

" I wonder about you, Sherlock. Mycroft still believes, Carys is your daughter. Why didn´t you tell him the truth? "  
"Why should I? " Sherlock asked a counter-question.  
"Because she isn´t? I 'm worried about you, Sherlock. You...you´re acting strange. You have not even studied the stroller for any clues and you´re making no effort to find Cary's mother. Normally, you are like a bloodhound, once you get wind of something, you don´t stop, until it´s over. What's different this time, Sherlock? "

Holmes remained silent for a while, sipping only now and then at his mulled wine.

"I ... uh ... Something you said, John."  
"Something I said? I´m talking a lot, all day long, Sherlock. Don´t tell me, you´re listening to me?"  
"Oh yes, I do, John." Sherlock admitted abruptly. "Don´t you look so incredulous, I really listen to you...um...sometimes."  
"Okay ..." John said gently, "and what exactly did I say? I do not mean the usual chatter, I want to know what you're thinking. Seriously, Sherlock."  
"Maybe I should lie down on the couch, while you take notes?" Sherlock sneered.  
"Bloody idiot."  
"Thank you, John. Very nice of you."  
"You're welcome, you deserve this, you know?" John filled the mugs again.  
"So?"  
"So?"  
"Wanna...um...unburden yourself to me, Sherlock? If not, then I'll empty this mug and I´m gonna hit the pillow."

"Do you expect me, to make myself completely naked for you, John?"

John nearly choked on his mulled wine. "... Uh .. you mean this metaphorically, do you, Sherlock?"  
"Hm," Sherlock thought of John's glances. Earlier, when he was freshening up. "Course, John," Sherlock replied with an indulgent smile. "I´m gonna tell you straight away, when I´m getting serious."

**A/N next chapter Mummy is gonna pay her son an his 'daughter' a visit**


	6. 5478

**A/N Thanks again to Raeya and to everyone, who´s reading, following and reviewing. Means a lot to me.**

"You´re gonna tell me, straight away? But that _is_ generous of you, Sherlock."  
Holmes nodded. "Of course I 'm not going to pull you into my bed, out of the blue, John. That might be a little ... well, unorthodox. "  
" _Unorthodox_? Yeah, that would indeed be something completely new, Sherlock. I do not know how many times I have to say it, maybe I should have it tattooed on my butt. I 'm not gay, Sherlock. "  
Sherlock grinned cheekily, " Well, your butt doesn´t seem necessarily the right place to put it, John. "

"Can we please stop talking about my butt, Sherlock? "  
Sherlock shrugged, " I did not start this issue, John. But you wanted to know why I was not looking for Cary's mother. It is not necessary. Her name is Emma Hicks and she lives in Islington. 524 Borrow Street. "  
John was speechless. " Where from? ... I mean ? How?"  
Sherlock nodded, "Not very demanding, John. The stroller was partly covered with a light layer of dust and odor analysis showed a slight hint of alcohol. Gin, to be exact. Gordon's is running its distillery in Islington, et voila. The rest was internet research. Another mug of mulled wine, John? "

" Um ... No. My ... Uh ... my butt and I will go to bed, now. Alone! " John trudged upstairs to his room.

oOo

"Good night, John," Sherlock muttered, barely audible and put his mug on the table.  
"Then we will put you to sleep properly," he said softly and took Carys very gently from the couch. He put her in the new travel bed, Mycroft had donated and covered her carefully. There was no risk, she could fall down, such as on the couch. He quickly went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, grabbed the teddy and placed it in Carys arms.

On Sleep was, however, not to think. Sherlock was irritated, there was someone else in his room. It was just strange. Of course he knew it from boarding school, which was long ago and he had always hated it. Having no privacy, was one of the most terrible things ever. His thoughts wandered to John. Strangely, it did not bother him, to have John in his vicinity. He was still trying to interpret John's glances. Curiosity? Interest? Definitely interest. With this thought in his mind, Sherlock finally fell asleep.

oOo

John turned from one side to the other. What the hell was going on, here? Why was a fatherly Sherlock putting his feelings so in an uproar? They were living together for months, without that ... Oh Lord, John thought. Could he call it a sexual tension? He shook his head. A momentary confusion, that was all. Nothing to think about. He was punching his pillow twice, then he closed his eyes resolutely and started counting sheep.

oOo

Carys awoke early the next morning at 4 a.m. and she was missing her mom. Sherlock noticed her soft weeping immediately and was wide awake. He turned on the bedside lamp.

"Child? What 's the matter? " Carys sobbed and held out her arms to Sherlock.

"You´re missing your mama, I guess? I'm sorry, she isn´t here. Don´t you cry, Carys. Please. Shh, shh, shh. It´s all right. "  
Sherlock was walking around in the living room, carrying the little one on his arms. "Come on, child. Stop crying. Sherlock Papa is here, yet. " He was nursing her gently and kissed her on the forehead. "You see? It´s not that bad. "

John came downstairs, rubbing his head. "Everything all right, Sherlock? "

Holmes nodded. "Did we wake you? Carys has woken up and she wouldn´t stop crying. "  
"I didn´t sleep, Sherlock. I was just about to count sheep number 5478."  
Sherlock chuckled, "you don´t appear like a sheep-counter to me, John. You´re counting often?"

Mainly, if you´re haunting me in my thoughts, John thought.

"I think she's asleep again, Sherlock. I never expected to say this, but you 're doing fine. I don´t agree with putting her in the bathtub, there is still tremendous room for improvement. But apart from that, you take care lovingly for the child. Deduct it, Sherlock. Isn´t it a quite fulfilling feeling?"

John pushed Sherlock in front of the mirror. Sherlock looked at his reflection. He was holding Carys close to his chest, his hand was stroking her back soothingly.

"This is real life, Sherlock. If you are not careful, you´ll end up as an old, lonely man who is finally eaten by cats. You have to let people into your heart, Sherlock. Nobody is an island, my friend. " John patted Sherlock´s back and went back to bed. Sheep number 5479 was waiting. Maybe it would help to imagine, how they were shorn, in addition?

"No man is an island," Sherlock repeated softly. John Donne. _'Entire of itself, every man is a part of the continent, a part of the main'_

That´s what I´m, supposed to be? A part of the continent? So far, it was enough for me to be Gibraltar, Sherlock thought. And now ? I´m standing here in the dead of night, with this little girl in my arms ... and don´t know, how to handle it, when her mother is wanting her back, again. John was right, he thought. I have to let people into my heart. I already did. He kissed Carys temple.  
Sherlock put her carefully back into bed and sat down on the floor. His bed suddenly seemed too huge and ... lonely.

oOo

Exactly 2188 barely naked sheep later, John came back downstairs. It was 7 a.m. and the world was in order. At least at the moment. Sherlock's door was ajar, John ventured a glance. Sherlock was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his knee and slept. John shook his head, he would get a cold, why in the world wasn´t Sherlock sleeping in his bed, like any normal person? John grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his roommate.  
"Thank you, John," Sherlock growled softly.  
" It's all right. Everything is in balance? ... I mean you? On the Floor? In the cold?"  
"I had to sort some things out, John."  
Watson sat down on the floor, close to Sherlock.

"And? You´ve been successful? Or do I really have to be your psychiatrist? Let me warn you, my rates are high, you´re one hell of a patient." John chuckled.  
" You think, that´s funny? "  
"Just because you are the most sorted person, I know. Mycroft said, your mother is coming today? "  
Sherlock nodded.  
" What's she like?"  
"Socially very active, John. Has always been. "

"And what else?"  
"What do you mean by what else, John?"  
"Oh, come on. Kind? Beastly? Lovable?"  
Sherlock started laughing, "she´s the wicked fairy godmother of the north, John."


	7. Violet Holmes

**A/N oh my...I´m late. Sorry for the delay, real life was asking for my full attention. A very warm 'thank you' for Guest, sorry I kept you waiting. And again, thanks to every one reading, following and leaving some comment.**

"Maybe you should get dressed, Sherlock. Just a thought, you know?"  
Sherlock was sitting, as usual, at breakfast table in his pajamas and dressing gown. At least he was having a seat, John thought. Mostly, Sherlock was walking or running, while eating. Always having an eye on his experiments or anything else, what, in his opinion, was important. In John´s opinion, Sherlock ate far too little. Nothing at all, if he had a case and sparse, if not. However, he could not imagine his roommate with prosperity midsection. John smiled. No, Sherlock was fine how he was.  
Pretty fine.

John's gaze was wandering over his roommate, like it often did in the last couple of days. Did he really notice, Sherlock looked good, yesterday? John couldn´t and didn´t revise this impression. It was the way, how Sherlock was moving. And how he put up that damn collar of his coat, what was extremely ... John tried to find a suitable expression for it ... sexy? And right now, here at the breakfast table, John´s heart just melted.

Sherlock was putting butter and honey on one half of a roll for Carys and he was explaining in detail, how honey production was working. Not overly didactic, as he often did with the _'normal idiots_, no. He did it so loving and child-friendly, John never heard him talking like this before. And Cary formally depended on his lips, she looked at him attentively with her huge, sherlock-ish eyes. John swallowed, he wondered just how much he knew ´bout Sherlock. Not even enough, John thought. I know him way too little.

"Um, John? Your tea´s dripping into your saucer, maybe you should think about changing position? "  
"What?"  
" Your tea, John. "  
" Oh, bloody hell ... "  
" Bloody hell? " Carys repeated and Sherlock started laughing. "I 'm sure this is not the correct vocabulary for a little girl, Carys. You shouldn´t listen to John the whole time."

Sherlock ruffled her hair and Carys giggled happily. " Sherlock Papa´s funny. John too."

"Did you hear her, John? Carys think´s we´re funny. Has been said a lot about me, but funny wasn´t mentioned with my name. What do you say, John? Am I funny?"

A very energetic ringing at the front door relieved John a reply.

"Mummy?" he asked softly.  
Sherlock nodded, "undoubtedly, John." He stood up to let her in.

"Hello mother," Sherlock said with thin lips, after he had opened the door.  
"Good morning, son. Why do I have to hear from Mycroft that I happen to be a grandmother and why you open the front door in pajamas and dressing gown? Sherlock! This is not appropriate, didn´t I teach you some manners?! Oh, how education was wasted on you!"

Violet Holmes wasn´t beating about the bush, John noticed. And she was talking loud enough, to be well understood upstairs, John thought. He took Carys in his arms.

"This is going to be bad, little mouse."  
"Bloody hell?" Carys suggested in childlike innocence.  
John started laughing, "Yes, sweetie. Bloody hell."

oOo

"Why don´t you come in first, mother? " Sherlock offered grudgingly.  
" What about my income, Sherlock? I 'm not talking about money in public."  
" I said, will you come in, mother? " Sherlock now shouted.

"Don´t you shout at me, I'm not hard of hearing, Sherlock. Andrew? Wait here. "  
"Yes, ma'am. " The chauffeur confirmed.  
" Where to, Sherlock? I have to go upstairs? "  
" Yes, mother." Sherlock sighed.  
" I heard you, son." Violet was tapping with her her cane on the floor and Sherlock realized to his surprise, she was climbing like a mountain goat. So the cane still was decoration, only.

John took a strange look at the woman in the doorway. She was tall and slim and had more facial resemblance to Mycroft, than to Sherlock. Her gray hair had a purple glow, she wore it summarized to a bun. John guessed her to be in her late sixties and she was awe-inspiring.

"Um... . Hello Mrs. Holmes. I 'm John Watson. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Sherlock is talking a lot about you. "  
He glanced at Sherlock, who was rolling his eyes and moving his thumb across his throat.

Ok, John thought. Bloody wrong. Shit. He should have known it. Sherlock did _not_ talk about his family. Never.

"Um...This is Carys, by the way. Say hello to ... uh ... Granny? " John tried to keep a straight face. Sherlock, who was still standing behind his mother, was theatrically pretending to have a heart attack.

"But you might want to sit down, Mrs. Holmes?" John pointed at his arm-chair.  
"You think I'm so frail, Mr. Watson?"  
John looked confused, "it´s Dr. Watson, actually." He corrected her. "I thought... because of your heart condition? "  
"My heart is in perfect order, which cannot always be said about the mind of my son." She was knocking again with her cane. " Stop that nonsense behind my back, Sherlock and pour your mother a cup of tea. "

She came up to John and Carys. "You´re are a pretty, little monkey, child. She´s exactely looking like you, that age, son. I couldn´t believe it at first, Sherlock. Mycroft had to tell me twice. I always expected my grandchildren to come from Mycroft. He is much more conventional than you, son."

"I know. You always bring that to my attention, mother," Holmes murmured and poured her some tea.  
"I do not want to go, Sherlock. I did ask you for some tea. "  
"Sure, mother. And I´m pouring you some. Why the hell aren´t you wearing a hearing aid? " Sherlock asked, annoyed. The cane might be decorative, but his mother's hearing was apparently a little chipped.  
"You´re screaming at me again, son. You have to speak clearly, that's all."

Violet sat down on John's favorite chair. "You can hand me the little thing over, I won´t eat her. So what? "

John looked uncertainly at Sherlock, who just nodded and put the cup on the small side table.

oOo

"Here you are, sweetie. Do you know how long Grandma is waiting for a grandchild, Carys ? Decades." She put Cary on her lap.  
She gave Sherlock a reproachful glance. "Your father prefers to live with his boyfriend, that´s not easy to explain to my friends. You could be more restrained, Sherlock. Just to please me. Where is her mother, Sherlock? Is she at least befitting our social status?"

"You mean, more befitting than me?" Sherlock said bitterly. "Why can´t you behave like a loving mother, just once? Just to please _me,_ one time, mother?"  
John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Don´t Sherlock. Not now, ok ? " He said softly and reassuringly.

"You know what my mother used to say, Mrs. Holmes? If there´s nothing positive to say, say nothing at all. Your son is a good person, Mrs. Holmes. I'm glad and proud to have a friend like him. And he´s the best and most loving father, Carys can have. He did´t learn that from you, I suppose." John glared angrily at Violet.

Carys began to cry, she didn´t like, what was going on. Earlier, it was funny and now John and Sherlock Papa were angry?  
Carys deduction was simple, "Grandma isn´t nice," she sobbed and slid away from Violet.

"Sherlock Papa!" She held out her arms and Sherlock immediately took her.

" It's all right, sweetheart. Sh , sh, sh. It's all good, Carys. Grandmother is going to leave, right now."  
Mrs. Holmes looked at her son in surprise. Was he really throwing her out? "You got to be kidding, Sherlock. "

" No, I´m not, mother. I want you to go. You´re about to scare Carys and I cannot let that happen. " Sherlock disappeared with the little one in his bedroom and closed the door with a loud noise.  
" Sherlock! "  
"I don´t think, he´ll leave his room, as long as you 're here," John said. " I'm sorry , ma'am. But this is your own fault. I´m gonna talk to him, but now I want you to leave. And start thinking about your behavior, it wasn´t quite appropriate. Want me to help you with the stairs?"

Violet didn´t say a single word. How could this man dare to lecture her? And her own son was asking her to leave? Violet Holmes was not amused when she left.

oOo

A little while later, John knocked at Sherlock's door and took a look inside. " She's gone, you can come out. "  
"Did she punch you with her cane, John? "  
Watson chuckled, " I think, she was on the verge. Definitely it´s clear to me now, why Mycroft has this Tic with the umbrella. Is she always like this? "  
"I 'm afraid so, John. However, neither Mycroft nor I spent a lot of time with her, the nanny were in charge of us."  
" Nanny? Plural ? I bet your consumption was quite high. "  
"I wonder why you say that , John." Sherlock grinned. "What about a little walk in the park, what do you think John? A little fresh air would be good for Carys and for me as well. Need some fresh air, mother always makes me choke."

John nodded. " Maybe a little trip to Islington would be nice, too? I know, I´m giving you some hell here, but we have to look after her mother. I´m concerned about you, my friend. I know, I told you, to let people into your heart, but don´t get too close with the little girl. You´ll have to return her to her mother, she isn´t yours."

Sadly, she isn´t, John thought. He saw it in Sherlock´s eyes, giving Carys back to her mother would break his heart. John sighed, and mine.

Sherlock held Carys close. "Tomorrow, John. Tomorrow."


	8. Wrecking Ball

**A/N a warm hug goes to Stephanie and Galem, thanks again. I appreciate it a lot. And also a warm thank you, to everyone who´s reading and following. I was faster, this time, did you notice?**

It was still snowing, when John, Sherlock and Carys wrapped themselves up in some warm clothing and made their way into the park. Carys giggled, she was thrilled, she stuck out her tongue to catch the snow.  
John started laughing and after arriving at the park, he did the same.  
"This looks silly, John," Sherlock stated, smiling.

John laughed again. "That's what I always did as a child, Sherlock. Isn´t it funny, we forget about it? "  
"We forget about what, John? "  
"Being a child, Sherlock. We are so busy with the world, we forget to have fun. You have said it yourself, children need to have fun."

John put on a slightly devious expression. "Were you actually ever lathered correctly, Sherlock?"

"Lathered ?" Sherlock repeated . "I ... um.. . I shower alone, so I usually soap myself..."  
Before Sherlock was able to finish his sentence, he was already lying in the snow. His face was covered with snow, much to the delight of Carys, she was laughing and giggling. "Oh, Carys wants to do that, too", she said.  
"You better not get up now," John whispered and took Carys out of her cart . "I 'm gonna make a really nice snowball for you, what do you think, cutie?" Carys nodded.

" But I don´t want to freeze up, John," Sherlock grumbled.  
"Don´t be such a girl, Sherlock. A cold butt has never killed anyone."  
Sherlock turned around and propped his head with his hand.

"So, we´re going to start that butt-discussion again? Although I must say that your´s is more luscious, while I seem to have a somehow bony one." Sherlock said, sounding as innocent as possible. "Maybe we can compare them tonight, Jo...?

"Exactly, Carys. Well done. And now rub his face, Sherlock Papa likes this," John´s grin was dirty.

oOo

Emma quickly hid behind a tree before Sherlock or her little one could see her. Her conscience had left her no peace. Emma googled Sherlock up in an internet cafe and so she got his address. She was standing at the corner of the street, when Sherlock and another guy came out of the house, with Carys. She followed them, very carefully.  
Her little girl made a happy impression, Emma was relieved. She was glad, her feelings didn´t deceive her. The guy in Sherlock's company also made a nice impression on Emma. The Bachelor John Watson, Emma knew him from his blog. And the two of them seemed very familiar. Emma heard Carys laughing, she took a deep breath. Carys was fine.

They now moved on now to a small hill of snow, the park administration had piled up. She had to chew the laughter, when Sherlock was folding his long legs and sat down in one of those plastic sliders. Carys was sitting in front of him and he held her very close, to make sure, she doesn´t get hurt. He was sliding with Carys through the snow, gently.

"Again!" Carys now whooped, placing a wet kiss on Sherlock´s cheek.  
Emma suddenly noticed, Carys was missing a father. Having a mother, wasn´t enough for the little girl. She was special and smart, she needed a lot more, than Emma was able to give her. There had to be some changes in her life, Emma decided. But first she had to find a job and settle her debts with the landlord. Emma felt a chill, running down her back, to go to bed with him, was not an option. At least Carys was in good hands. "I love you, my darling," she whispered softly and disappeared back into the falling snow.

oOo

"Well, little one. That's it, for now." Sherlock was sliding two more times. In the meantime, however, he became really cold. Carys 's eyes widened and she blinked at her replacement dad.

"Carys again, please?"

Sherlock snorted, "just one more, young lady. All right? "

The little girl nodded, "Carys will slide with Sherlock Papa. And with John."

"You've heard her, Sherlock. One ride with you and another one with me. She´s a clever girl, reminds me of someone, I know. Parenting is not quite so simple, right? Seems like Carys is schooling us."

John had a lot of fun, this afternoon. It was just nice to see, how the master of manipulation found his mistress. A glance from Carys was enough and Sherlock melted away like butter in the sun. John liked this all new Sherlock. He was less grim and he showed feelings, even though he always maintained, emotions were only a disadvantage.  
After John and Sherlock fulfilled their duty in sliding with Carys, they went home.

oOo

"You really like this, don´t you Sherlock?" John asked, handing Sherlock some warm cocoa. Carys got her´s in her new mug, Mycroft had really thought of everything.

The Consulting Detective was sitting with his little guest in front of the burning fireplace on the ground, a blanket around his shoulders and he read something to her. From a rather worn book that turned out to be ' Treasure Island ' .

John smiled, there you go. Mycroft had mentioned sometime earlier, Sherlock would have liked to become a pirate, when he was a child.

John sat down with his cocoa and poured some biscuits, which he had bought downstairs at Speedy's.

Sherlock caressed Carys 's hair and remained silent. John was right. He liked it a lot more than he should. He knew Emma's address, he had to bring Carys back to her mother long ago, but Sherlock couldn´t overcome himself, to do so. The little girl had crept into his heart, from the very first moment. It wouldn´t be easy to give her away again. Carys gave him something really incredible, affection and trust. Just like that, without any conditions. Sherlock was overwhelmed and speechless.

His own childhood was marked by attempts to get something like love from his mother. Mycroft had always been the one who, if one could say so, got at least attention from mother.

He, Sherlock had always been the troublemaker. He could never do anything right. Always too direct and too intrusive, when he wanted hugs or simply needed some closeness.

At some point, he then ceased to expect love and shut his heart down. Previously, he was indeed getting along pretty well, but now there was Carys who ... Sherlock was looking for an appropriate expression ... she was crushing into his life like a wrecking ball and a lot of supressed feelings and emotions came back to the surface.

"Sherlock? Are you all right? " John looked at his roommate, anxiously. His face reflected emotions, John had never seen at Sherlock. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Everything all right with you? "

Their eyes met, entangled in each other. And suddenly it occurred to Sherlock, like scales falling from his eyes.

_John was like Carys._

John just got involved with him, trusting and unbiased. Back when they had met in St. Barth 's for the first time. They trusted each other with their lives, again and again. As a matter of course. Like Carys loved her Sherlock Papa and like he loved this wonderful little girl.  
And like he loved John ... Sherlock´s emotions ran wild.

John was nearly drowning in Sherlock's eyes. Like automatically he caressed his shoulder and heard a silent, small, comforting sound escaping Sherlock´s lips.  
" John," Sherlock whispered, barely audible. Their faces were barely a few inches apart from each other.

oOo

"Um ... I do not want to interfere, but I could use your help."

Greg Lestrade said, rather embarrassed. For him, it was more than obvious, he was interrupting them, but the door had not been closed and so he just came upstairs.

He was wondering about the stroller and now, he was wondering a little more. Not necessarily about John and Sherlock, who sat very close to each other, like they´re about to kiss each other. This had always been clear to him.

But who was this cute little girl sitting on a big pillow next to the fireplace, smiling at him, cheerfully?  
" Sherlock Papa, visit " she said, waving her little hand. Greg waved back, spontaneously. He had no idea what was going on at the moment, but it seemed to be definitely interesting.

John tore himself reluctantly away from Sherlock.

"Um... Yes, hello Greg. Some cocoa?"

**A/N I wanna mention Miley Cyrus, here. Her song was inspiration for this chapter and it´s title. But I´m sorry, no one ist going to be naked here...well, maybe next chapter **giggles****


	9. Donor?

**A/N Thanks again, to Stephanie. Make´s me happy, you like this. And thanks to Galem too, enjoy.**

"What? "  
"I was asking, if you want some cocoa, Greg." John was barely able to breathe normally. He felt dizzy by the thought, how close he was to kiss Sherlock...kiss his roommate...kiss...kiss him...

"Hell, why not," Lestrade decided. He pulled off his coat and sat down spontaneously to Sherlock and Carys on the floor.

"You don´t wanna tell me, she´s yours, Sherlock, do you?"

Greg grinned and held out his arms. "Are you coming to Uncle Greg? "

Carys looked at Sherlock, first. He nodded.

"Greg is nice, Carys. A bit cumbersome at times, but he's nice."  
"Cumbersome? Having your indulgent day, Sherlock? "

Greg laughed, he didn´t take it badly. He knew Sherlock quite a long time and he got accustomed.

"Hello, sweet pie. Look at you. You´re such a cutie. I´d like to have one like you, myself." Greg Lestrade caressed Carys curls, very carefully.  
"I still have not received any response from you, Sherlock. But it´s obvious. She has your eyes and your hair."

"Well, maybe I did a sperm donation, a couple of years ago, Detective Inspector. Sometimes you´re lucky and you get to know your kids, you know? "  
In the kitchen a curse was heard, then the clink of a cup, falling to the ground.  
Carys giggled, "John says bloody hell. "

oOo

" Is everything all right , John? " Sherlock asked, hypocritically. He had noticed, of course, John dropped the cup exactly after the term 'sperm donation'.

With another muttered 'bloody hell' John scooped up the broken pieces together.

" Everything´s fine, Sherlock," John lied. What the ... sperm donation? Would Sherlock do such a thing? John pictured Sherlock, armed with a little container, disappearing in one of this rooms to...John mentally kicked his butt. For a man, constantly claiming, not being gay, his thoughts quite often wandered to Sherlock and his ... John shook his head and poured warm milk into the cocoa powder. Then he stirred carefully.

"Want some cream, Greg?"  
"Cream? I´ll prefer some whiskey. What? Sherlock has just claimed to be a sperm donor and I have to watch what I eat. I stopped smoking. Again." He justified himself after a little pause, when he discovered Sherlock's raised eyebrow.

"I did not say anything, Gavin."  
"Greg."  
"Greg," Sherlock repeated.

John handed Greg the pimped cocoa. "How can we be helpful? Were not that flexible, right now.", John said.  
"I see. Honestly, I would rather spend my time with this sweet pie here , than chasing criminals who believe, to be smarter than the police. "

"Apparently they are, otherwise you wouldn´t be here," Sherlock stated unimpressed.

"It's about the break-ins at the jewelers?"  
Greg almost choked on his cocoa. "How do...? "  
" How do I know that? It´s quite obvious thing, Graham. The last jeweler is purveyor to the Royal Household. So there was an intervention by the highest authority, to investigate these incidents as quickly as possible."  
Lestrade nodded and tickled Carys belly. "My Super is threatening me with handling the traffic at Trafalgar Square. I have got the files, if you wanna take a look at it." He handed Sherlock an USB-stick.

"I can take care of Carys, for a while We´ll get along pretty well, do we?"

"Greg´s nice, Sherlock Papa. " She grabbed Sherlock's 'Treasure Island' handed it over to Lestrade.

"Greg reads to Carys?" She looked at Sherlock.  
"Sure he does, Carys. Sherlock Papa has to work now."  
"John, too? " She wanted to know.  
"If John is able, to think clearly again? " Sherlock grinned and John was muttering something that sounded like _'someday I 'll kill you_`.

The silence which then prevailed , was only interrupted by Greg, who read Treasure Island with growing enthusiasm and different voices.

"Obviously, George. It is the gem dealer, Bashir Sing "  
" Bashir Sing? " Lestrade repeated. "But he´s carrying millions in his briefcase, every day?"  
Sherlock closed his laptop. "Well, carrying them around was no longer enough. He is the preferred dealer of all three victims and they trusted him, apparently. And why not, he is their supplier. Your colleagues in New Delhi should check him out. I am sure, they´ll find a few black spots on Mr. Sing's vest. My tip is gambling debts. So traffic of Trafalgar Square has to run without you."

Greg breathed audibly, his Super was giving him hell. A bit reluctantly, he looked at his watch, he now had to go. Lestrade was cuddling his little listener for the last time and stood up.

"Unfortunately, Uncle Greg has to go, Carys. " He said regretfully. "But I´ll be happy, to see her again, Sherlock. Take good care of your little one, I´d be able to snitch her. Thanks for the support. Bye, Carys. " Greg waved while walking.  
"Bye Greg," Carys waved back cheerfully and then yawned widely.

"Well, someone is tired," John said. "She´s ready for her afternoon nap, don´t you think, Sherlock?"

The consulting detective nodded. "I take care of it , John. "

oOo

Sherlock disappeared with his '_daughter_' into the bedroom and John again thought about this sperm donation. He knew Sherlock lied without even blushing, but in such a thing? On the other hand, it would be too much coincidence, this Miss Hicks should just met him? Him, the unknown father of her child ...

John's thoughts ran amok, what might also be due to the fact, that had put a good-sized dose of Scotland's finest whiskey in his cocoa, too. He sat down on his chair, waiting for Sherlock. He heard him laughing with Carys, his bedroom door was ajar . Sherlock's voice was soft and loving, it caused little shivers running down John 's spine. And then there was this moment in his mind again, before Greg was standing in the doorway. When it almost happened ...

" John? "  
No answer.  
Sherlock tried it again. He was talking quietly, he didn´t want to wake Carys.

"John? " He glanced at his roommate attentively. John looked, as if he also had a mind palace and at the moment he was completely immersed in it. He just sat on the chair and didn´t answer.

"Will you ever tell me the truth, Sherlock? " John suddenly asked.  
"What kind of truth do you mean, John?"  
" The truth about Cary, Sherlock. A sperm donation, seriously? It would be an explanation, why you care for her so much. I mean it would be weird, even for you. But it would be an explanation. You became different, since she´s with us, Sherlock. And do not argue with me."

Sherlock raised his hands defensively .  
"I would never do that, John. "  
"You wouldn´t? "  
Sherlock shook his head and sat down on John's chair. "Don´t you know, you are the one who knows me best? The one I dislike to lie to most? "  
"So you lie to me?"  
" Every now and then, John. If there is no other way. "  
"_If there is no other way_? " John repeated. "Well thank you. " He stood up abruptly and swept Sherlock from the arm rest. With a not so subtle 'thud' Sherlock sat on his butt. John forgot his anger and had to laugh.  
"God, Sherlock. If you could see your face, right now.. .Give me your hand, I'll help you up." He stretched out his hand and grabbed Sherlock ... and not 10 seconds later, John was sitting next to him.

"Like I expected," John murmured.  
"Where were we before, John? "  
" A little while ago? "  
"Yes, before Grant so rudely interrupted us. "  
" Greg, Sherlock. His name is Greg. "  
"Whatsoever. I'm gonna kiss you now, John. "  
"Kiss me? Sherlock, that's a stupid idea." , John whispered, barely audible.  
Sherlock's lips were now very close, "You afraid, you might like it? "

"I 'm not afraid of anything," John asserted and placed his arm around Sherlock's waist. "Who is the chicken now, Sherlock? " He asked, as Holmes hesitated.

Sherlock's eyes darkened, "Certainly not me, John. "  
Then he laid his lips on John's.

John instantly froze. He didn´t expect Sherlock, to go that far. With this coming his way, John tried to scare Sherlock off.

And now?

John breathed hard. Sherlock's lips were so ... so soft and seductive and they gently nibbled on his. Almost automatically, John's grip tightened around Sherlock. He heard Sherlock moan and suddenly found himself under him again. He yanked this damn tight shirt out of Sherlock´s pants and let his hands wander over his back. Sherlock chuckled and kissed John's neck. John held his breath, when he lost his sweater.

"Sherlock. This is crazy. If this is just experiment, then I´m gonna kill you."

"No experiment," Sherlock gasped. "Sleep with me, John."


End file.
